A Wicked Kind of Love
by RenRawrzBby
Summary: As if it wasn't hard enough finally being with Jace after all they had been through, Clary's once dead, now living, demonic brother is out for blood to build up an army of half demon shadow hunters, Clary has had nonstop nightmares that could be causing her to withdraw into herself and avoid Jace, and a mysterious new girl has entered her world, whose intentions are still unclear.


****All rights are reserved to Cassandra Clare for owning the characters and general storyline of TMI; however, the plotline for this particular story does belong to RenRawrzBby, so do not recreate or copy said story.****

_Chapter Songs (These were songs I listened to while writing these scenes): _

_Midnight City- M83 _

I'm still looking for a beta reader so if interested, please contact me. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

-Ren

**Chapter 1- The Return**

The hooded figure walked with an equal amount of confidence and grace down the long, golden hallway, a look of content placed on her pouty lips. The echo of leather stiletto boots was the only noise within the entire area, making it appear even louder than usual. A creamy white hand appeared, pulling down the hood of the figure and revealing a young woman, judging off of her stature, on the edge of adulthood. Her hair was excessively long, and seemed to be reaching nearly to her waist under the black cloak she wore covering everything but her heels and face. The unkempt hair was in dire need of a cut, as the thick blond strands covered in split ends and tangles clearly displayed.

Her complexion was slightly fair, a light ivory color with a bit of color brushing her cheeks, but not nearly enough. Her eyes were the most interesting feature. They appeared cool and calculating, devoid of emotion at that particular moment and observing the environment at all times. They were a dark grey, almost like that of a raging blue storm, and bigger in size, giving her the appearance of being younger than she was. Dark, thick lashes surrounded her eyes causing them to stand out even more, if possible. Her brows were high arched and dark like that of her hair. Her facial features were sharp and angular with high cheek bones and full, pink lips.

The young woman continued down the hallway in a fierce sort of determination, her long strides carrying her to her destination. She had long slender legs, in proportion to her taller than average height. She was probably around 5"8 or possibly taller, and her build was slender but seemingly muscular, and it was possible she was extremely active by her appearance.

She reached the end of the hallway and hesitated an inch, in fact the action was so little that only a very observant person might have noticed, and threw open the grand oak door, letting it slam behind the sound of her heels on the tiled floor.

Inside the grandly lit room fey danced around in circles, ranging from different colors and odd features, such as a pair of sharp teeth each behind their sinister smiles. The Fearie Queen of the Seelie Court was perched on a golden throne, her Fearie knight Meliorn standing protectively by her. She looked up to find the face of the girl and grinned in amusement, a spark of unknown emotion filling her eyes.

"Well met, Queen of the Seelie Court," the girl mad a small nod of head, resembling a formal bow and looked up for a reply.

"Well met, nephilim, so nice to know that some of you still have proper manners and know how to greet the Seelie Queen," her lips held that of a scowl remembering previous visitors, as she brushed the copper strands of hair from her face, and then proceeded to speak, "What brings you to my Court young nephilim. and might I say…you look so much like that handsome brother of yours, although well-mannered," she admired the girl's features as she spoke.

The quickest look of confusion crossed the girls eyes before she answered formally, " I come today actually on the grounds that Sebastian has told me he has engaged in conversation with your highness in the past, and," before she could continue the Queen was laughing, a knowing smile stretched across her thin lips.

"Silly nephilim, I was not speaking about the Morgenstern child, rather your real biological brother, the lightwood creature who has a way with words."

The girls eyes narrowed, and her lips puckered. A short silence occurred before she answered.

"_Jonathan Herondale _may be my brother by blood, but he killed my father, and he ruined everything…" she paused letting the menacing words set in, "Which

is why I am here. Sebastian is ready to begin his plans, and I'm aware you have currently made a…deal, if you will, with him."

Now it was the Queen's turn to narrow her eyes.

"Yes well perhaps your friend should be more careful with what he chooses to carry out, seeing as past plans fell so easily, and he suffered defeat to the nephilim of the New York Institute and the clave," she stated accusingly.

"I assure you everything will be carried out as planned, no matter _who_ is standing in the way," the girl spoke matter of factly, "Which is indeed why I have returned, I'm here to make sure everything runs smoothly."

The queen chuckled and gave a patronizing look before adding her last words.

"Please see to it that everything does, and let Sebastian know that I stay with my word," the girl nodded her head and bowed slightly with her head before turning to go. As she glided through the doors, lifting her hood back on, the Fearie Queen's sudden words rang clearly through the silence, a knowing tone to them.

"Do remember, Kadelyn _Herondale, _blood is thicker than water."

The door slammed shut on the sinister laughter of the Queen.

That was really short I realize, but I'm still testing the water here, seeing as I didn't get that many reviews and I am currently beta-less (which I apologize for terrible grammar although I tried to catch any eye sores). So please Review and I will probably just re-edit this chapter adding on the second scene I was going to write starting from Clary's POV. Thanks so much!

-Ren


End file.
